The Goals of the Tissue Acquisition, Prcoessing and Pathology Core are: A. Review and analyze pathologic specimens from clinical trial patients (with Project 1), including expression of mesothelin levels and potentially other tumor antigens. B. Process and archive clinical specimens from ongoing and planned clinical trials (with Project 1). C Perform assays for Interferon-alpha, anti-adenoviral neutralizing antibodies, serum mesothelin, and antitumor antibodies (with Project 1) D. Tissue acquisition (with Projects 1, 2 and 3). E. Establish stable cell lines from tumors derived from clinical trial subjects and other surgical patients (with Projects 1, 2, and 3). F. Assist in immunohistochemical analyses Dr. Michael Kalos will be the Director of the TAPP Core due to the unfortunate death of Dr. Carroll. Dr. Leslie Litzky, a Board-Certified Anatomic Pathologist, will focus on goal A and continue in her previous role as the designated reference pathologist for confirmation of diagnosis prior to patient enrollment in clinical trials and review of mesothelin or other antigen expression on tumor samples. Dr. Steven Albelda who has the expertise needed to perform revised Goals C (previously established serological assays) and E (cell line establishment) will assist in this core.